Darkening Days
by Mass Romantic
Summary: “Hush, Princess. Is death so bad? We’re together, aren’t we? Surely, that’s better than being alone.” Tom whispered consolingly. A TomGinny story.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It I did, I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't have to resort to writing fanfiction.

**Darkening Days**

_I'm the rainbow in your jail cell  
All the memories of  
Everything you've ever smelled  
Not alone, I'll be there  
Tell me when you want to go_

"Don't Forget Me"- The Red Hot Chili Peppers

She stirred awake, feeling so horribly, terribly _cold_. A fiery red blocked her vision, and after a panicked moment, she realized it was just her hair. Ginny tried to move it out of her face, but found she couldn't muster up the strength. Her heart beat in her chest almost rabbit-like; it was so quick and frantic. She was only eleven, what could possibly have happened to her?

Her shallow breathing echoed faintly in her ears. As she concentrated, she became aware of her surroundings. Ginny felt an uncomfortably hard and almost unbearably cold force underneath her, soon afterward she recognized it was stone. There was a dank and mouldy smell in the air. It felt…deserted, as though there hadn't been anyone where she was in a very long time. Ginny tried to move her head and was relieved to find out she could do that. She could see her red hair splayed out on either side of her and not much else. Against her will, she felt a crippling wave of frustrating helplessness. Tears rose to her eyes. If she only knew where she_was_.

Water dripped in the distance, ringing in the deafening silence and everything suddenly clicked. She relaxed, feeling muscles she hadn't even known were tense uncoil. The Chamber. She smiled. Now that she knew where she was the cold didn't bother her as much. That was alright, then. Tom would be here soon, and when he came, she would ask him for a blanket. Possibly for tea. Everything would be fine because Tom was coming.

She was in their special place. It was the only place that she could ever be herself. In the Chamber, she was Ginny. Not Ron's sister, or Fred and George's sister, or even the girl who fancied Harry Potter. Tom told her it was private. He said that no one ever knew where it was. She knew how much he trusted her when he showed her how to come in. Imagine, trusting a First Year with such a big secret. That she knew that fact made it all the more special in her mind. It was just Tom and Ginny, in their special place.

That was why it didn't bother her when Tom first started to appear to her. It was a few months after she first wrote to him and he promised to be her friend. She was a little worried when she felt tired and weak, like she was about to pass out. Tom told her that he wanted to see her and that made everything better. They really were friends, Ginny remembered thinking. Then he came out of the diary. He was faint. Had she known what a hologram was, she would have said his image resembled one.

He was handsomer than she would have thought, and gloriously sixteen. Tom looked like an angel, sent down from the heavens to take care of her. He was tall, and his dark hair contrasted beautifully with his white, white skin. His dark eyes glittered and he gave her a kind and gentle smile. What he did next surprised her greatly. He told her she was pretty. Ginny felt a warm feeling take over her and felt the heat in her cheeks. He was the first boy to have ever said that to her.

Now that Ginny had a glimpse of what her best mate looked like, she poured her heart and soul into the diary, telling all and keeping nothing from him. She felt comfortable with it, for Tom always knew the right thing to say. When she wrote about Harry and how he would never like her, and the tears dripped onto the page, Tom consoled her, telling her that he would come around and how could he not? When the quill shook in her hand as she wrote about how nobody, not even her brothers understood her like Tom did, he would thank her, saying she was such a kind and intelligent girl, that all she had to do was talk to people and they would flock toward her.

Gradually, Tom would start to appear to her more. Each time, Ginny noticed he seemed a little more corporeal, just a bit more solid than he was the last time. This coincided with how Ginny started to feel weaker. Simple tasks exhausted her and she found herself dozing from where she sat in the back of the class. She confided in Tom, but he told her it was just stress that exams were arriving and it would pass. Unconditionally, she believed him.

Ginny wondered how much time had passed since she had been lost in her thoughts. A minute? An hour? It all felt the same. She found herself wishing that Tom would hurry up. She was so cold…

Her ears pricked. She thought she heard footsteps, but it was impossible to tell…

Then he was there.

She knew it intuitively; Ginny felt his presence before she had seen him. Now that he was here; she felt her lips curve into a smile.

"Tom! You're here!" she said happily. Tom graced her with a smile in return. Ginny sensed something was off. He seemed almost detached. His smile was colder than she thought it should be.

"Hello, Ginevra."

"It's about time, you got here," Ginny said in mock anger, trying to lighten the mood, "it's freezing and I'm just about ravenous. Did you bring anything?" Tom only smiled in return.

Suddenly, the huge Chamber felt claustrophobic. Something was definitely not right.

"Tom?" She finally asked after what felt like an eternity.

"Yes?"

"I can't move! What's wrong with me? Help me, please!" Tom gave her a sad smile, and as he did, she noticed that he wasn't even see-through.

"Not this time, Ginny," was all he said. Not for the first time that day (night?) she started to panic. Her heart beat erratically in her chest. A wave of weakness took her over, and she fought to keep her eyes open. It was at that time that Ginny first learned what true fear felt like.

"What's happening to me? Answer me, Tom!" Ginny demanded, terrified. Tom's eyes clouded and his expression darkened, but his tone never changed. It was detached, almost bored.

"Do you really want to learn what's happening to you? Isn't it just better to leave it at this?" he asked. Ginny shook her head furiously, drained after the gesture.

"Very well then," Tom sighed. Ginny was once again struck by his beauty, even amongst her terror.

"I'm coming back, Ginny. It's all because of you. You and your wonderfully pure-blooded magic."

"I don't understand, Tom! Stop speaking in riddles! Tell me what's happening!" Tom smiled humourlessly at her choice of words.

"As we speak, your magic is being drained, restoring me to flesh and blood. Oh, but I will be so much more, Ginevra. Know this; it is only with your help that I can achieve my former glory. It's all thanks to you, Ginny." Ginny felt tears flood her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Harry will come for me."

"That's what I'm hoping will happen."

"What's going to happen to me?" She whispered. Tom said nothing. He remained almost statuesque in both stillness and the splendour of his pale face.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Ginny asked as the tears finally tracked their way across the sides of her face. Tom walked closer to her and finally knelt down beside her.

"Hush, Princess. Is death so bad? We're together, aren't we? Surely, that's better than being alone." Tom whispered consolingly.

"I don't want to die."

"Nobody wants to die, Princess, but it's for a good cause. Mine." There was silence. Ginny could feel herself fading fast. She opened her eyes wide and mustered up all of her strength.

"Tom?" she murmured. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Will you – will you stay with me? While I'm going?" She forced the words out. Tom smiled at her again. It was a gentle smile, one of the ones he used to give her before she knew he was just using her.

"Of course, Princess. You don't have much time left."

They stayed like that, Tom holding her in silence, while stroking her forehead. Ginny's eyelids fluttered. There was one more thing she knew she had to say to him.

"Tom?" She called him in a barely audible whisper.

"Princess?" he answered just as quietly. Tom seemed surprised she was still alive.

"Tom…I'm sorry. Let them know, okay?" Tom nodded his head, knowing he never would.

He bent his head toward her and brushed her lips with the lightest pressure. Ginny felt a last weak smile come to her lips before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:** So did you like it? Hate it? Hit me with a review, even if all it says is that you like monkeys. Feedback is preferred, however. First time writer, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
